Shoes, sandals, and the like have been devised and designed in many different ways and fashions and for a great many different reasons. Cost, convenience, and appearance are often dominant considerations.
The conventional full-length shoe sole with separate heel piece has been used almost universally and is widely accepted. In recent years a number of types of special shoes have been designed specifically for running or jogging. Modern manufacturing methods and the presently available types of materials have changed some of the hypotheses upon which earlier shoe designs were based.
The present invention is directed towards the development of a shoe sole structure that will be mechanically effective for walking, for jogging, or for running. To be mechanically effective a jogging or running shoe must provide proper absorption of impacts, effective and well-guided take-off, and must also provide adequate support and protection to the wearer's foot.
Thus the object and purpose of the present invention is to provide a novel shoe sole structure which is mechanically effective in absorbing impacts, in supporting and protecting the foot of the wearer, and in providing effective and well-guided take-off.